Jurassic Park: Isla Nublar
by sarahmichellegellarfan1
Summary: Katie doesn't have the best relationship with her father Dr. Grant. She and Alan and Ellie get invited to go to Isla Nublar to discover dinosaurs. Their life's are at risk, as the electrics get turned off in the park. What will happen to them? Will Katie get that father/daughter relationship she had always wanted? (REBOOT from My other Jurassic Park series.)
1. The Dig Site

Katie Louise Grant

_Hi everyone I said I was going to reboot this because of various reasons if you want to know why look on my profile page, basically because someone took my three stories and posted them as their own and changed the character's picture and because I wasn't happy on the way I ended it. So am back with a new character and a new series. I really want some reviews on this story, I didn't get many on my last series and in a way I understood why because it wasn't really good. _

_Hopefully you guys will read and review._

_I will only say this once; I do not OWN Jurassic Park in any way. I do own my OC character and if I find out that anyone has took this story I will report them. _

_My OC character is portrayed by Camilla Belle look her up on Google images she is really pretty. _

_In the mean time enjoy the first chapter. _

_Xoxo_

Chapter 1 – Katie Louise Grant

My name is Katie Louise Grant; I have just turned 16 years old a few days ago. I have very dark brown hair and brown eyes with hint of green in them. I always had a love for dinosaurs and history, when I was a little girl; I wanted to grow up as a Palaeontologist. I've always wanted a family, a mother and a father and maybe a little brother or sister. I was born without a father; my mom always told me he left before he knew she was expecting me. I accepted it and moved on with my life but in the back of my mind, I always wondered what it would be like to meet my father. I was slightly mad that he never got into contact with my mother after I was born he would of got the chance to meet his newborn daughter.

Well three months ago I got my wish.

His name was Alan Grant he was tall, had blue eyes and brown hair, he is a dinosaur digger and he has a girlfriend Ellie Sattler. I wasn't mad at her, it more to my father because he and mom were high school sweethearts then for three years after high school they dated. He left because she wanted to get married and start a family, where he wanted to be a Palaeontologist. He and my mom split up and soon after she found out she was pregnant with me. I was mad at her for not calling him, but she said he wouldn't want to know. And she was right.

He didn't want to know me at all. He was one of those people who didn't like kids at all he thought they were nuisances. When my mom died three months ago in a car crash, I was absolutely devastated, I couldn't talk for services eventually found out where my father lived and contacted him. My other family members where in Europe and my grandmother was to ill, so my only option was him. I was slightly nervous yet excited to meet him and his girlfriend. I expected Ellie to be a horrible woman and Alan thrilled to meet his daughter, but it was the other way around.

He didn't want to know me, when he found out he was furious and he completely rejected me. I was hurt and I didn't want to stay there but I had no choice. Ellie was really warm and pleasant at least that was one good thing. So a month later, I moved to Montana from then on I slept in the spare bedroom of Dad and Ellie's house. Ellie tried to make it cosy and comfortable for me and it was really nice of her, for the last few months she had been helping me get close to my father which was failing miserably.

…

I sighed heavily as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ears and fixed my headband on my head, the dust of the sand was getting in my eyes again as I carefully brushed the sand away from the bones I was helping dig up. Four other people were helping with this one, my dad, Ellie and two other diggers who I didn't know the names too. Ellie was on my right, with Dad on her left away from me unsurprisingly.

Ellie brushed against my shoulder causing me to look over to her, "You ok there hun?"

With a smile I nodded, "Sure, it's just getting hot."

Ellie smiled, "Go take a break and get a drink if you want." I looked at her and then dad who kept on working.

"You sure?"

She nodded, "Do you two want anything?" I asked.

She turned to look at Alan. "Babe you want anything to drink?" he shook his head in 'no'

"Just a bottle of water for me please." I nodded and left.

I just didn't know why he was more interested in dinosaur bones than his own kid. I was getting slightly frustrated with him, it had been three months since I came to live with him and all I got was a few words a day with him, but these last few weeks he had been saying more to me but hey it progress right?

….

After I grabbed two water bottles for me and Ellie, I sat back down to do my work when more people came over to help, there was around 6 of us digging the bones up and we could see the whole of the skeleton now, the face of the dinosaur, the arms, the legs, tail and body.

"Dr. Grant, Dr Sattler, we're ready to try again." One of the diggers walk up to us.

Dad and Ellie stand up. "Hate computers." Dad mumbles as Ellie puts his red necktie around him.

We walk down towards the others and the tent, Ellie had her arm wrapped around Dad's waist, his arm in return around hers. I could see they loved each other and it made me wonder if my mom and he were ever like that, it made me wonder a lot about what they did when they were young, mom refused to tell me because it was painful for her and Dad won't even talk to me for a full five minutes.

As we near by the tent, I see a kid with a round belly and a cap on he must have been one of the diggers kid. He kicks dirt into one of the holes was we have digged up. Dad notices this and a frown comes on his face.

"What's that kid doing?" he takes his arm of Ellie's waist. He walks over to the kid, "What are you doing there!? Excuse me! This is very fragile! Get off that and go find your parents!"

The kid jumps in fright, he looks at us as if we were going to defend him the runs off. I snorted, "Did you see what he just did?" Dad turn to us.

"Why do they have to bring their kids?!" He said to himself, walking into the tent. Me and Ellie looked at each other and giggled then followed him in.

The other diggers gather around the computer that hadn't been working only half an hour before. "So how long does this usually take?" Ellie asked leaning against the computer operators chair.

"It should be immediate return. You shoot the radar into the ground, the bone bounces back This new program's incredible! A few more years of development and you don't have to dig any more."

Dad straightens up at this, "where's the fun in that?" Ellie shushes him. That would be a shame for him; he'd have to find something else to do.

"It looks a little distorted, but I don't think that's the computer." The operator said.

Ellie shakes her head, "Postmortem contraction of the posterior neck ligaments. Velociraptor?"

I looked closer, "Yeah looks like see the shape of it?" I pointed to the screen. I did learn a thing or two of them. Dad gets a look in his eye and his mouth turns to a half of a smile before looking at it.

"Yeah, Five, six feet high. I'm guessing nine feet long. Look at the.." He points to part of the skeleton, but when his finger touches the screen the computer beeps at him and the image changes. He pulls his hand back, as if it shocked him.

"What happened?" the computer guy asked.

"He touched it. Dr. Grant is not machine compatible." Ellie laughed. We all laughed, "They got it in for me." Dad mumbles.

Dad reaches out again but barely touches it, "Look at the half-moon shaped bone in the wrist. No wonder these guys learned to fly." We all laughed, Dad looks back surprised.

"Now, seriously. Great, well maybe dinosaurs have more in common with present-day birds than reptiles. Look at the public bone it's turned backwards, just like a bird. The vertebrae full of hollows and air sacs, just like a bird. Even the word raptor means "bird of prey"." He finishes with a proud smirk, the kid before steps forward and looks at the computer skeleton critically. I widened my eyes knowing he's going to say something stupid.

"That doesn't look very scary. More like a six-foot turkey."

Everyone sort of draws in their breath and steps aside, for Dad who turns to the Kid, and lowers his sunglasses, and stares at him like he just came from another planet.

"A turkey." Dad whispered, and then walking forward with Ellie and me following.

"Try to imagine yourself in the Jurassic Period."

Ellie rolls her eyes and looks at me. "Here we go." I nod in agreement. He does this all the time, whenever someone insults a dinosaur or his work he goes on a big rant about what they would do if you encountered one. Which greatly annoyed me because they were only children and didn't know any better. He tried to do one on me but I told him that stuff like that wouldn't scare me or teenagers, which he then stopped.

"You'd get your first look at the six-foot turkey as you move into a clearing. But raptor, he knew you were there a long time ago. He moves like a bird; lightly, bobbing his head, And you keep still, because you think maybe his visual acuity's based on movement, like a T-rex, and he'll lose you if you don't move. But no not a velocoriapter. You stare at him and he just stares back. That's when the attack comes not from the front, no from the side, from the other two raptors you didn't even know were there." Dad walks around the kid who is nervously looking back at him.

"Velociraptor's a pack hunter, you see, he uses coordinated attack patterns, and he's out in force today. And he slashes at you with this." He takes the claw from his pocket and holds it at the front of the raptor's three-toed foot.

"Oh Alan," Ellie scowled.

"A six-inch retractable claw, like a razor, on the middle toe. They don't bother to bite the jugular, like a lion, they just slash here, here or maybe across the belly, spilling your intestines. Point is, you're alive when they start to eat you."

The poor kid is on the verge if tears. It's a good thing the parent isn't here to watch this or Dad would be getting an earful.

"So, you know, try to show a little respect." He said to the boy who was shaking with that he walks back across the camp, returning to his skeleton. Ellie and me hurry to catch up with him.

"Dad if you really wanted to scare him you could of just pulled a gun out on him." I said catching up to him. I started calling him dad last month, to see if it would get him to like me he tensed at first and every time I called him it he flinched or got uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I know, you know...kids. You want to have one of those?" he turned to Ellie.

Ellie laughed, "I don't want that kid, but possible a breed of Dr Grants. What's wrong with kids?" She looked at me winking the entire time.

"Oh, Ellie, look. They're noisy, they're messy, they're tricky, they're expensive." He gestured with his hands.

"Cheap, cheap." Ellie said linking her arm through mine.

"They smell." Dad said, giving another excuse.

"Oh my god, they do not! They don't smell." We both said.

"They do smell. Some of them smell. Babies smell." He said, my anger was growing now. Like he would know, he wasn't there through my childhood.

"Come on stop with the excuses." I mumbled, Ellie heard and stopped as Dad spun around to look at me with a furious look.

"I heard you Katie, I don't appreciate what you just said."

"Well Dad, you need to hear it." I snapped.

He opened his mouth to say something, but the wind suddenly picked up, getting sand in my eyes as I was not wearing a hat. All of a sudden a helicopter came over the site. "What the?" Dad said and started to run down the hill with Ellie following him.

"Great." I sighed, as we were interrupted once again from an upcoming argument.

Who the hell was this now? I thought as I followed them down the hill to cover up the bones. I looked to see Dad running to the helicopter, who he said something too then ran inside the caravan.

….

_Well first chapter is up. What do you guys think? Now that it's a new character I won' be having any trait of Dawn in Katie. Dawn was just a copy of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and I didn't like it. _

_Please review, follow, and favourite. It only takes less than 2 minutes._

_Until next time._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	2. Mr Hammond

Chapter 2

"Give me your jacket!" Ellie shouted to me as we tried to cover up the bones quickly as possible. The sand was beginning to destroy all the hard work we put in to discovering the bones and keeping them clean.

I jumped up and ran across the dig site to where the caravan was. I covered my ears as the helicopter was still in action. "Stop the copter!" I shouted at the person insdie, and I ran into the caravan.

"What the hell is this?" I said as I got in and the door slammed behind me, there was a oldish guy with white clothes on and white beard and a he had a walking stick. Dad was furious.

" ?" Dad said.

He looked Hammond looks around the trailer approvingly, at the enormous amount of work the bones represent. He then looked at me and smiled.

"Am sorry for the bad entrance, Miss. Who might you be?" He asked softly with a smile.

"Am Katie. Katie Grant." I said shaking his hand.

"Dr. Grant I didn't know you had a daughter." He said turning to a still furious Dad but he was calming slightly.

"Well I only just found out about him a couple of months ago." I said to him.

He was about to say something when Ellie stomred in ready to pounce. "Okay, who's the jerk!"

"Uh, this is our paleobotanist, Dr Ellie..."

"Sattler." I finished for him, Ellie was regretting the word she just said.

"Dr Sattler. Ellie, this is Mr. Hammond John Hammond."

"Ooh..Did I say jerk?" She smiled shaking his hand.

"I'm sorry for the dramatic entrance once again, but I'm in a hurry. Will you have a wee bit of a drink now and then?"

John Hammond begins to walk into the kitchen, making himself at home. Ellie follows him tries to help. Dad settles behind the table. I just stand where I am and cross my arms.

"Come along then, don't let it get warm! Come on in, both of you. Sit down. And you Miss Grant. Come along. I know my way around a kitchen. Come along."

Ellie goes around towards Dad. She grabs a bottle of water.

They look at each other, really aback by this guy's bravado, and site down. Ellie turns to look at me and I shrug to say I have no idea. John dries the glasses.

"Well now, I'll get right to the point. I like you. Both of you. I can tell instantly with people; it's a gift. I own an island off the coast of Costa Rica. I leased it from the government and spent the last five years setting up a kind of biological preserve down there. Really spectacular. Spared no expense. It makes the one I had in Kenya look like a petting zoo. No doubt that sooner or later our attractions will send kids right out of their minds." Mr Hammond said taking a sip of the glass of champagine.

"And what are those?" Dad asked, Really dad?

"Small versions of adults, honey." Ellie mumbled and winked at me and I smirked. He gives her and me a dirty look.

"Not just kids…for everyone. We're going to open next year. Unless the lawyers kill me first. I don't care for lawyers. You?"

"We, uh, don't really know any." Ellie told him.

"Well, I'm afraid I do. There's one, a particular pebble in my shoe. He represents my investors. He says they insist on outside opinions."

I was curious now, "What kind of opinions?" I asked.

"Not to put a fine point on it, your kind. Let's face it, in your particular field, you're the top minds. If I could just get you two to sign off on the park you know, give a wee testimonial, I could get back on schedule."

"Why would they care what we think?"

"Yeah What kind of park is this?" Dad asked.

John smiled, "Well, it's right up your alley." He handed Dad a drink and was about to hand me one, before Ellie stopped him.

"She's sixteen, she doesn't drink. Right babe?" she said turning to dad but he was too engrossed in what John said.

Ellie took the drink off him, "Look, why don't you both come on down for the weekend. Love to have the opinion of a paleobotoanist as well. I've got a jet standing by at Choteau." He turned to me. "Maybe you could come too, you would be the first teenager in the world to see it."

"No, I'm sorry that wouldn't be possible. We've just discovered a new skeleton and.."

John pours himself a drink. "I could compensate you by fully funding your dig."

"This would be an awfully unusual time.." Dad tries to protest again.

"For a further three years." That stopped him and he Ellie looked at each other for a moment before both nodding.

"Where's the plane?" Ellie said a huge smile breaking out on her face, they clinked the glasses together. Dad grabbed Ellie in a hug while they laughed.

XOXO

The next day I got up before anyone in the house. I was usually the first up; I got dressed in to some comfortable clothes a pair of jeans, a blue and white checked blouse and a pair of converse. I grabbed my back pack and put a few toiletries in them and a change of clothes.

I shut my door and walked down the stairs, Dad and Ellie were getting ready as I heard them in their room. We had to go to the airport were a private helicopter would take us to meet John in San Diego, then we would fly to Isla Nublar.

I made myself some toast and grabbed some fruit and sat down on the bar stool drinking some OJ. I wondered what dinosaurs we would see there or if John was trying to get us there and their were no dinosaurs. But John wouldn't lie about that would he?

I heard footsteps on the stairs, I finished my OJ and Ellie came in with a smile on her face. She was wearing some beige shorts a blue tank top and a pink blouse over it which was tied in a knot at the front of it. She also wore timberlands. Good choice Ellie.

"Good morning." I Said handing her some freshly made coffee.

She took it with a smile, "Thank you Katie."

"I made some for Dad aswell. Is he coming down?"

She sat down on the stool with me and grabbed a piece of grape. "Yeah he is just on the phone with John, we will meet him about 2 o'clock."

"Great." I looked down at my one piece of toast left one the plate.

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah. It's just it's going to be a little weird spending the whole weekend with him." I said, me and Dad have never spent a whole night in the same room together before, he is always busy with the digging or out when he comes home, I'm either asleep or out with friends.

"Maybe this weekend will be good for the three of us. You and Alan might closer and finally talk." She smiled.

"Yeah maybe." I said. I only hoped it would be that easy.

XOXOXOXO

Sorry it took so long.

Hope you liked the chapter.

Sarahmichellegellarfan1


	3. The First Dinosaur

The First Dinosaur

_Chapter 3_

The next three hours flew by and before I knew it we were flying in the helicopter to Isla Nublar. We met with John and then we picked up a man called Ian Malcolm, and a lawyer named Donald I think. Now we were in the helicopter, I was sitting by the lawyer and Ian Malcolm while Dad and Ellie were by John. It was a little crowded but I couldn't complain. John said we wouldn't be long. One thing that bothered was that Ian couldn't keep his eyes off Ellie the whole time; Dad sure noticed it and didn't like it.

"So you two dig up dinosaurs?" Ian asked, trying to make conversation. He's probably trying to talk to Ellie I thought.

"We try to." Dad said. Ian laughed finding this very amusing, which confuses Dad by the look on his face. John turns around annoyed. "You'll have to get use to Dr. Malcolm! He suffers from a deplorable excess of personality, especially for a mathematician!"

"Chaotician, actually Chaotician."

John snorted, not even bothering to cover his contempt for Ian. He turned to me, "So what do you do? You in school?"

"Yeah, but I have a part time job at the dig site."

"This is your daughter right?" He gestured to Ellie and Dad.

"No, she's Alan's. But I think of her as a daughter." She smiled at me.

"Oh, right." Ian smiled at me.

Ian turned back Dad and Ellie. "Anyway John doesn't subscribe to Chaos, particularly what it has to say about his little science project!"

"Codswollop! Ian, you've never come close to explaining these concerns of yours about this island."

"I certainly have very clearly because of the behaviour of the system in phase space!" John just waves him off.

"A load, if I may say so. Of fashionable number crunching, that's all it is!" John said.

Ian poked John's knee. "John, John."

"Don't do that." John said pushing his hand away. I rolled my eyes they were like bickering idiots and I didn't even know them.

"Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler you've heard of Chaos Theory?"

"No." Ellie shook her head and smiled.

"No? Non-linear equations? Strange attractions?" he asked and she shook her head again.

"Dr. Sattler, I refuse to believe that you are not familiar with the concept of attraction!"

Dad rolled his eyes as Ian gives her an oily grin, but

Ellie smiled, enjoying Dad's jealousy. I giggled watching the tension. John turns to Donald. "I bring scientists you bring a rock star."

John looks out the windshield, and claps his hands excitedly.

"Ah There it is!"

We turn our heads to look were he is looking. It's a smallish island, completely ringed by thick clouds that give it a lush, mysterious feel to it. It didn't look big enough to have a load of dinosaurs in it.

"Bad wind shears! We have to drop pretty fast! Hold on, this can be a little thrilling!"

The helicopter drops like a stone. Outside the windows, wecan see cliff walls racing by, uncomfortably close. We bounce like

hell, hitting wind up and down drafts. Only John still feels chatty.

"We're planning an airstrip! On pilings, extending out into the ocean twelve thousand feet! Like La Guardia, only a lot safer! What do you think?"

"Well isn't this a bumpy ride." I said as we land.

As we land John gets out first, then Ellie then Ian then the rest of us, I walk on to the platform and hold on to John's arm with Ellie on the other arm.

We went to two red and grey jeeps with JURASSIC PARK printed on it with a T. Rex face on it. I got in the jeep with John and Don.

Dad and Ellie and Ian got in the other one. We pass through an enormous gate in a thirty foot high fence, which is closed behind them by two park attendants.

There are large electrical insulators on the fences, warning

lights that strobe importantly and clear signs - "ELECTRIFIED FENCE! 10,000 VOLTS!"

Well John must be telling the truth. As we drive, all we could see was just fields and grass, I guess we wouldn't see anything right now would we? Don regards the fences critically.

"The full fifty mile of perimeter fence are in place?"

"And the concrete moats, and the motion sensor tracking systems. Donald, dear boy, do try to relax and enjoy yourself." He winked at me then. I grinned, "Yeah Don."

"Let's get something straight, John. This is not a weekend excursion, this is a serious investigation of the stability of the island. Your investors, whom I represent, are deeply concerned. Forty-eight hours from now, if they aren't convinced. I'm not convinced. And I can shut you down John." He said snidely. Ok Mr lawyer you can shut up now. If they are locked up what harm could they do?

"Forty-eight hours from now, I'll be accepting your apologies. Now get out of the way. So I can see them!"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Keep watching Katie." He grinned. The jeeps wind their way along a mountain road. I looked at John but was too stunned when I seen something in the distance.

"Slow down, stop, stop." John said standing up and holding on to the bar. We stopped all of a sudden it was silent for a while when I was about to ask why we stopped when a large animal came out of the bushes. But wait it wasn't just an animal, it had a long neck like a giraffe, massive feet and arms.

It was my favourite of them all.

A brachiosaurus.

"Wow." It was a real dinosaur. I couldn't believe it!

The next thing I could see was Dad stumbling toward it shocked evident on his face.

Ellie followed him laughing and looking back at me to come over to them.

I climbed under the bar handle and slowly walked to them. Ian was still in the car, John made his way toward us laughing.

"It's it's a dinosaur." Dad said turning to us still pointing at it.

"Uh huh." Ellie said, she linked her arm through mine as we watched the dinosaur eat leaves from above us.

"The movement!" Dad said.

"The agility. You're right!"

"Oh my god, I can't believe this is real." I said, as we moved a little closer.

"Ellie, Katie we can tear up the rule book on cold-bloodedness. It doesn't apply, they're totally wrong! This is a warm-blooded creature. They're totally wrong."

"They were wrong. Case closed. This thing doesn't live in a swamp to support it's body weight for God's sake!"

Several of the top branches are suddenly ripped away. The brachiosaurus reaching for a branch high above our heads, stands effortlessly on its hind legs.

Dad turns to a chuckling John. "That thing's got a what, twenty-five, twenty-seven foot neck?"

"The brachiosaur? Thirty." Dad and Ellie continue to look at the dinosaur.

"How fast are they?" I asked turning my attention to John.

"Well We've clocked the T-rex at thirty-two miles an hour." That I wasn't expecting! Ellie's mouth opened and she spun around to John.

"You've got a T-rex!? You said you have a T-rex?!"

Dad took John by the shoulders. "Say again?"

"Yes, we have a T-rex." John said proudly.

Dad suddenly feels faint. He sits down on the ground.

"Honey, put your head between your knees, and breathe." Ellie said.

I sit by Ellie as John walks in front of us and looks out.

"Dr. Grant, my dear Dr. Sattler. And Miss Grant. Welcome to Jurassic Park."

We hear another noise and look out at the view. It's beautiful vista, reminiscent of an African plain. A whole herd of dinosaurs crosses the plain, maybe around fifty that we see in a quick glance alone.

"They're moving in herds. They do move in herds." Dad said with a look of amazement on his face.

"You were right." I said smiling at the view.

"How did you do this?" Dad whispered.

"I'll show you." John replied.

XOXOXO

_I've decided to update this every month or so because no one is really reviewing and plus I have my other story that gets more reviews. Plus I have college work every week and college so I don't update often. I am going to Tunisia on Friday, so after I come back I am off college for a week so I MAY be able to update no promises though. _

_Enjoy. _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


End file.
